


Clexa Animagus!AU

by Hone9



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animagus!AU, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, IMAGINE RACCOON!LEXA JUST ROLLING AROUND AND PLAYING WITH CLARKE, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 HP AU, im fine, leave me alone, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hone9/pseuds/Hone9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[in which lexa is an animagus and goes to durmstrang, clarke is a smitten hogwarts student, its the triwizard tournament but who cares, and anya is the big sister figure we all want<br/>or: </p><p>2k words of clexa hp fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa Animagus!AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsAreMyWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAreMyWords/gifts).



> Wrote this a few months ago but never got around to posting it.
> 
> For @dreamsaremywords because it is the greatest HP AU i have ever read.

“Is she ever going to actively show any kind of friendliness toward me?” Clarke grumbled as Anya gathered her things and swept past with nothing more than a glare. 

Lexa gave a soft laugh, leaning back against the oak. It was a warm day, probably one of the last of the season, and she intended to take full advantage of it. Granted, any winter day at Hogwarts was going to be ten times warmer than the same day at Durmstrang, but still. 

“She does like you,” Lexa said. “In her own way.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, dropping her bag and settling down on the grass beside Lexa. “Wow. I can't imagine what privileges being her best friend gives you then. The occasional semi-formal handshake of congratulations?”

Lexa’s lips quirked up in her familiar little smile. “Once you get to know her, Anya is,” she paused, brow furrowing as she searched for the right word. “Not warm, particularly,” she acquiesced. “But she is fiercely loyal. And protective. She cares very deeply about the wellbeing of those close to her, and will fight to protect us from any potential harm, even if there is none to to be found.”

Clarke grinned. It was rare that Lexa spoke about her connections to other people, but when she did it lit up her face and she relaxed some. A person who didn't know very well might not be able to tell but, well, Clarke may have been looking a little harder than most people. 

“She's there for you.” Clarke knew what that was like; Octavia was the same way. 

Lexa dipped her head in a quick nod. “Yes. She was there for me when…” The name caught in her throat. She swallowed thickly, blinking back a bit of moisture that had begun to gather in her eyes. “when I began at Durmstrang,” she finished, somewhat lamely. 

“Hey,” Clarke touched her sleeve, smiling gently. “It's okay. I understand.” 

Piercing green eyes met blue, and Lexa nodded again, taking a shaky breath. “At Durmstrang, first year students are each assigned to a group lead by an older student to allow them to get familiar with the school and the grounds. Anya was the head of mine, and seemed to take a liking to me, though it mostly manifested itself in her making fun of me.” 

Clarke's eyes danced, head full of images of an eleven year old Lexa, super serious and speaking as formally as a History of Magic textbook. “I can imagine.”

“She… made me loosen up when she felt I was being too hard on myself. She has an incredible knack for pranks. While her academic record is nearly infallible, her conduct record is… less so. I was involved in several such incidents.”

“She’s the Weasley twins of Durmstrang,” Clarke said, laughing, before realizing that the reference may have flown over anyone who was non-Hogwarts. But Lexa huffed a laugh through her nose. “That might be an apt comparison, though I assure you Anya has no interest in making an economic value of her misdeeds.”

Clarke blinked, turning Lexa’s words over in her head before snorting. “Sorry, I just, I can't see you ever getting in trouble. You don't seem like much of a rule breaker.”

“I’m not,” she said simply.

“Okay, sure,” Clarke said, challenge flashing in her eyes. That smirk was back. “But you just said you were involved in some of her pranks, so spill. Something must have happened, at least once.”

Lexa sighed, going through the various instances of trouble she’d found herself in thanks to Anya over the years. 

“Once, Anya conspired to throw a small party. However, to have a successful party one must have adequate food and glögg, which, of course, we had none. You understand, at Durmstrang, our food is not-- well, it’s not rationed per say, but it is also not distributed as liberally as it is at Hogwarts. Our location makes many deliveries a trying task, not one to be undertaken frequently,” she explained. “As such, the kitchens are far less generous,” she raised her eyebrows at Clarke’s horrified expression, “and we had to smuggle all of the party favors out in a single trip lest we get caught.” 

She smiled wryly. 

“Needless to say, the weight proved to be far too much for us, probably even in human form, and we were caught red-handed in the middle of a corridor with a full barrel of glögg, two wheels of cheese, and a ham. We could have faced a sentence in Azkaban for being unregistered, but Indra does have a soft spot buried very, very deeply, and she allowed us to act as though we had only just begun the process and sign up with the Official Registry.”

“I- wait, are you an animagus?” Clarke’s jaw dropped. 

“Yes. I learned in my fifth year.” Lexa shrugged.

“But that’s such advanced magic! Not to mention a commitment-- don’t you have to hold a mandrake leaf in your mouth for like a month or something?” 

“That was a less pleasant part of the process,” Lexa said, grimacing at the memory of bitter plant in her mouth for a full moon cycle. 

“What does it feel like? Taking on a completely different skeletal structure and instincts, how much of your mind is left as, well, human?” 

“It depends on your animal, I suppose. People who take on larger forms often describe it as an itching from the inside out, like everything is stretching and about to burst out of your skin until you’ve transformed. And even then, it takes some getting used to, considering the natural abilities of your animal are obviously very different from a human’s, though consciously your mind is still that of your human self. The world looks different. In a literal sense. You’re at a different height, your eyes are placed and shaped differently, with different cones showing you different colors...” Lexa trailed off when she noticed Clarke examining her with an unreadable expression.

“Will you show me?”

Lexa blinked. “What?”

“I just- I’ve never met someone who could before,” Clarke rushed to explain, “and it’s such an advanced form of magic I thought it’d be really cool to see, and if you’re registered then it’s not a big deal, right?” 

Her eyes were shining with excitement, and she had leaned forward, and she smelled of fresh grass, and Lexa felt as though she were looking at a thousand suns. She took a steadying breath. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be… the worst idea,” she said slowly. 

Clarke looked like she’d won a million galleons, and, really, Lexa was never going to be able to say no anyway. She stood carefully, Clarke nearly scooting forward like a small Muggle child for storytime.

Lexa locked her eyes to Clarke’s for the briefest of moments before breathing deep and letting her body relax and shift into--

“Oh. My. God.” 

The small creature looked up at her, striped tail bristling, ears twitching and small eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“Oh. My. GOD. You’re a raccoon?!” Clarke doubled over laughing, tears clouding her vision.

Lexa did not seem particularly amused. She was frowning (could raccoons frown?), tense as an arrow, and when Clarke finally collected herself and reached out to her, she shied away, baring her teeth-- which, okay, yeah Clarke kind of deserved that, but it still hurt a little? She sniffed, and Clarke noted that her eyes remained that brilliant shade of green. The black mask around them only served to accentuate the contrast, and she realized with a start that Lexa’s warpaint must be the identifying feature for her animal form, as three small tufts of black fur ran further down the face on each side.

“Oh geez, Lexa, look, I’m sorry-- I didn’t mean-- I just-- I wasn’t expecting that, okay? I just,” She looked back at the plump little animal who was eyeing her carefully, and couldn’t help herself. A wide grin stretched across her face. “I’m sorry.” 

The raccoon relaxed, taking a few steps toward Clarke, regarding her for a moment before beginning to twist and shift and elongate--

And suddenly Lexa was standing before her again, dusting off her cloak, a shade of crimson dashing across her cheeks. 

“I cannot control what form I shift into, Clarke, the same way one cannot control the shape of their corporeal Patronus,” Lexa said flatly, seemingly speaking to a clump of grass three feet to Clarke’s left. 

“No, I know that, I do,” Clarke said earnestly, privately wondering if Lexa’s Patronus was also a raccoon, and if so how on earth it would manage to fight off a demetor. 

“For your information,” she continued stiffly, “The raccoon has been commonly accepted in many Muggle studies as one of the most intelligent species. You understand that Durmstrang Academy is very far to the north and so we lack the amount of sunlight you have further south, meaning an animal with high-quality night-vision would be better suited to the climate we live in. Being inconspicuous certainly serves one’s purposes of being an animagus, anyway, as a flashy large animal would draw more attention, especially in areas outside of its natural habitat.”

Clarke felt bad. Lexa was clearly sensitive about her animal form, and her reaction hadn’t been particularly... helpful.

“Like I said, I’m sorry for laughing, I just-- I guess I was expecting something a little more… regal? Like a bird of prey or something. Maybe a hawk.”

“It seems you would be talking to the wrong Durmstrang animagus, then,” Lexa grumbled, and Clarke raised an eyebrow at that.

“Anya’s form is an owl,” she admitted, sighing, and Clarke didn’t miss the hint of bitterness in her tone.

“Hey,” she said, stepping toward Lexa, “hey.” 

Clarke instinctively wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, holding her in place. A part of her was worried she would dart off, and she was beginning to see a more animalistic sense when Lexa was nervous-- fidgeting and eyes darting around. 

“I’m really sorry I laughed,” she started. “It’s incredible that you’re able to do such high level magic at seventeen, like, wow, totally unheard of.”

Lexa pursed her lips (her very plump, soft lips, speaking of things that were wow), but the corners of her mouth began to quirk upwards again. 

“And if I’m being honest...” Clarke murmured, lowering her voice. She pulled Lexa a bit closer so that their fronts were flush against each other, and if Lexa had been red before, well, now she was a new primary color. She shivered, eye fluttering closed, as Clarke leaned in, teeth grazing her ear and a warm breath on her jaw. 

“It kinda turns me on.” 

Lexa may as well have just melted on the spot. 

As Clarke pulled away, her lips grazed Lexa’s cheek, then the corner of her mouth, that too-familiar smirk once again spreading across her features at Lexa’s shudder.

“It really was adorable though.” 

Lexa let out a loud groan and buried her face in Clarke’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi i'm snacha-heda on tumblr


End file.
